<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blond Boys Doing What Blond Boys Do by DollhouseofDespair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055013">Blond Boys Doing What Blond Boys Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair'>DollhouseofDespair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, I lomve them, Kinda, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Soft Antisepticeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anti wakes up to see that Jackie has a surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackieboy Man/Antisepticeye, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blond Boys Doing What Blond Boys Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>   Anti lay on the bed, having just woke up and grabbed his phone. He had the sheets pulled up over his chest and had his eyes glued to his phone. Jackie had gone out a while ago for a 'surprise,' though he had no idea why. It was fun to guess what it could be. Maybe he was buying a gift for Anti! Or getting food! Or maybe he was just buying an energy drink for himself or something, who knows?</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   As he sat up a little, blanket still pulled up, he happened to glance up. The door was cracked open. "Jackie?" he asked, and the door opened wider. It was Jackie, that was for sure. "Hey, you're back! So, what were you-"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   His question was quickly answered when Jackie pointed up at his head. More specifically, his hair. It wasn't the usual brunet anymore, but rather a stunning blond colour. Anti's mouth hung open for God knows how long. Jackie laughed.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   "Looks good, doesn't it?" he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. It creaked under his weight. Smiling, he crawled closer and ran a hand through his now-blond mop. "I wanted a change, and why not start with the hair?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   "Yeah, it looks nice," Anti agreed. "I love it!" He set his phone aside as his boyfriend climbed on top of him. "I'm hungry. You get something to eat, too?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   Sighing, Jackie leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Of course I did. But why don't we just lay here and cuddle for a while?" Slowly, as to not crush Anti, he pulled away the covers and slid under them.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   "Just a few minutes..." Anti mumbled in agreement.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   Too bad those few minutes turned into an hour.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aka I'm very attached to blond Jackie and you should know it.<br/>Also hhhhhhhhhhh sorry for such a small story I just love them a lot</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>